Senja dan Sepotong Kue Bolu
by Rhyme A. Black
Summary: "Bolu gulung buatanmu sangat lezat, Hinata-chan. Kue buatanmu adalah makanan kedua favoritku setelah ramen." For 10 Sunrise & Sunset Themes Challenge. WARNING : OOC. OOC. OOC. Friendship. AU. Typo berkepanjangan.


**R**hyme **A.** **B**lack

**P**resen**T**

**A** **N**aru**H**ina **F**an**f**iction

**Senja dan Sepotong Kue Bolu**

**For** 10 Sunrise & **Sunset** Themes **Challenge**

**Dan** para **NHL**icious yang always memberi **Love**licious kalian buat NaruHina

**WARNING : OOC.** OOC. **OOC. Friend**ship. **A**U.

**Naruto** always and always **belongs** to **Masashi **Khisimoto-sensei

**Semoga **kamu** suka **kisah **ini! **:**D**

1… 2… 3… TAKE… ACTION!

**~0o0~**

Minggu ini benar-benar minggu yang buruk bagi gadis bermata ungu kelabu itu. Tiga hari berturut-turut wajahnya dibuat cemberut karena secara mendadak pemuda yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai sahabatnya itu dekat dengan gadis lain—yang nota benenya adalah teman sekelasnya— melupakan dirinya yang sedang dirundung masalah; ayahnya yang serba over—overprotektif, over-gila-nilai-bagus, serta masalah dengan mata pelajaran olah raga yang sama sekali bukan bidang yang dikuasainya. Sesungguhnya, ia lebih memilih untuk duduk puluhan jam menghadapi soal-soal aljabar-logaritma dan konco-konconya dibandingkan harus berlarian ke sana kemari di tengah lapangan yang terik karena sinar matahari. Bukan perkara ia takut kulitnya menghitam—warisan gen kulit putih sudah tertulis sempurna di dalam DNA-nya— melainkan karena dia hanya akan menjadi bulan-bulanan teman setimnya kalau salah membawa bola, salah mengoper bola, atau kalau tim mereka kecolongan poin. Teman-temannya akan menyalahkannya, lalu kemudian guru olahraganya akan menceramahinya karena tak pernah serius dalam belajar olahraga yang kemudian berakhir dengan dirinya mendapat nilai paling rendah di pelajaran olahraga.

Yang itu artinya remedial. Remedial yang kalau disampaikan kepada ayahnya sama saja menyampaikan bahwa besok malaikat akan meniup Sangkakala. Ayahnya akan menceramahinya panjang kali lebar kali tinggi, menekankan di sana-sini agar ia tidak mencoreng nama keluarga 'Hyuuga' dengan nilai 50. Bahkan di mata pelajaran Olahraga sekalipun. Mata pelajaran paling remeh di mata ayahnya.

Tapi paling membunuh di mata si sulung Hyuuga itu.

Dan karena pikirannya yang terus-terusan terbawa-bawa oleh nilai pelajaran olahraga beserta ceramah ayahnya tentang '50 yang Mencoreng Keluarga Hyuuga' itu, si gadis yang akrab disapa Hinata ini jadi tidak berkonsentrasi pada ulangan harian Matematikannya. Pikiran yang tidak konsentrasi itu membuat hasil ujiannya berujung pada nilai yang mampu membuat ayahnya kebakaran jenggot—ganti, kebakaran rambut!

Nilai matematikannya tidak akan buruk andaikan ayahnya tidak menceramahinya, ayahnya tidak akan menceramahinya kalau ia bisa memenangkan timnya saat bertanding basket waktu ujian praktek olahraga, dia bisa memenangkan tim-nya andai saja pemuda pelit maniak ramen berambut pirang itu tidak keasyikan 'jalan bareng' dengan si anak baru itu, andaikan si pirang pelit itu tidak melupakan janji untuk melatihnya bermain basket.

Akar permasalahan hidupnya, ada pada pemuda pelit itu, yang kalau dimintai tolong harus ada bayarannya

"_Aku akan mengajarimu teknik bermain sepak bola asalkan kau mau membuatkanku bolu gulung."_

_"Beneran? Nggak bohong?"_

_"Iya, serius deh!" kata si pirang, dengan senyum jahilnya. "Tapi buatkan bolu gulung paling enak ya!"_

Hinata mengangguk, rambut panjangnya mengayun pelan dan pipinya merona merah.

Hinata rela begadang semalaman untuk membuat ku bolu gulung terenak di dunia hanya demi pemuda pirang itu, hanya demi bisa mempelajari teknik bermain basket ia mengorbankan jam tidurnya. Keesokan harinya, dengan berdebar-debar ia menyerahkan kue buatannya yang diterima dengan girang oleh si pirang. Namun, ketika sore hari sampai matahari telah kadaluwarsa di langit, rasa berdebar-debar itu digantikan rasa kesal. Si pirang tidak menepati janjinya untuk mengajarinya teknik bermain basket.

Besoknya Hinata menerima fakta bahwa si pirang pelit itu tidak datang di sesi 'latihan' mereka karena mengaku disuruh Pak Kakashi untuk mengantar anak baru di kelasnya berkeliling sekolah, yang akhirnya keterusan sampai ke acara ditraktir ramen oleh anak baru itu. Entah bagaimana bisa...

Dan kini, pemuda pelit berambut pirang itu sedang duduk di hadapannya, dengan khidmat menyantap miso ramennya sembari sesekali bercengkrama dengan gadis berambut pirang yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Hihihihi, kau itu lucu sekali Naruto-kun." kikik si gadis pirang, sebagai respon atas cerita lucu pemuda yang bernama Naruto.

"Ahahaha, masih ada cerita gila lagi tentang Pak Orochimaru. Sebenarnya dia itu... letoi."

Hinata sontak tersedak oleh kuah mie ayam yang tengah diseruputnya. Herannya, gadis pirang yang ada di hadapannya itu malah cekikikan, ikut-ikut sama Naruto yang tersenyu-senyum jahil. Hinata tidak mengerti, di mana letak kelucuan guru yang letoi.

"Pa—padahal tampangnya seram tta...tapii... tapi hihihi..."

"Beneran kan? Mana ada laki-laki yang manjangin rambut sampe segitunya."

Di sini Hinata tidak bisa tinggal diam, ayahnya juga berambut panjang dan ayahnya tidak letoi. "Berambut panjang belum tentu mengindikasikan kalau laki-laki itu letoi, Naru-_kun_. Ayah aku rambutnya juga panjang."

"Ah, kalau ayah kamu kan pengecualian. Kalau Pak Orochi beda." balas Naruto tak mau kalah.

"Apa ayah Hinata juga memanjangkan rambutnya, Naru-_kun_?" tanya si gadis pirang lagi.

Naruto mengangguk, mulutnya penuh dengan ramen, buru-buru menelan. "Tapi kalau ayahnya Hinata beneran seram, mantan Rocker sih. Kalau dengerin ayah Hinata ngomel, berasa kayak dengar lagu _heavy metal_ dengan volume _puooll_."

Hinata tidak tahan lagi. Dua makhluk pirang ini benar-benar keterlaluan. Selain menghina guru, juga menghina ayahnya. Terlebih lagi karena si gadis pirang itu terus-terusan tertawa karena Naruto, dan ikut-ikutan mencomot panggilan akrabnya untuk Naruto. Mengekorinya bilang 'Naru_-kun'_. Padahal, hanya Hinata yang boleh memanggil Naruto dengan panggilan itu.

Tanpa menghabiskan makan siangnya, Hinata cepat-cepat beranjak meninggalkan bangkunya tidak mengindahkan dua pasang mata yang menatapnya dengan terheran-heran.

**~0o0~**

Hinata dengan segera merapikan buku beserta kertas-kertas soal Matematika di atas mejanya dan segera memasukkannya ke dalam tas begitu guru les-nya keluar ruangan. Teman-temannya yang juga ikut les matematika bergantian mengucapkan 'sampai jumpa besok' lalu keluar, meninggalkan Hinata yang entah mengapa masih betah tinggal di dalam kelas. Hinata melirik arlojinya, jarum pendeknya berada di angka lima, sementara jarum panjangnya melewatkan tiga titik dari angka dua belas. Mata yang sewarna batu bulan itu menerawang jauh ke arah langit yang bersemburat merah kekuningan.

"Hmmm, mungkin dia sudah pulang." bisiknya dalam hati.

Dengan malas Hinata beringsut dari tempat duduknya, menyusuri koridor ruang kelas yang sepi. Hanya ada hiruk pikuk yang terdengar samar dari ruang guru yang ia lewati, serta langkah kaki penjaga sekolah yang sedang sibuk mengunci ruang kelas yang berada di lantai satu.

Hinata berjalan sambil melamun sampai telinganya mendengar suara bola yang dipantul-pantulkan ke lapangan. Hinata menoleh ke arah lapangan basket dan mendapati si pirang pelit sedang men_dribbel_ bola dan tengah bersiap melakukan _three point_, sampai selang beberapa milidetik sebelum bola berwarna orange itu terlempar ke ring, mata mereka bertemu.

Naruto yang tadinya hendak melempar bola kini berlari-lari kecil ke pinggir lapangan, menuju teras kelas menyongsong Hinata.

"Hoi!" sapanya begitu berada di dekat Hinata, sedikit membungkuk bertumpu pada lutut untuk mengusir lelahnya. "Kukira kau sudah pulang."

"Sama." jawab Hinata dalam hati

"Habis ngapain? Kok masih di sekolah?"

"Habis les matematika."Jawab Hinata singkat. Berusaha sesingkat mungkin menghentikan debaran aneh di rongga dadanya.

"Oh."

Lama mereka berdiri di antara keheningan, sampai Naruto berinisiatif untuk meraih lengan Hinata dan berjalan tepi lapangan basket, tempat tas ransel beserta handuk kecil berwarna orange miliknya berada. Pemuda berumur 15 tahun itu duduk duluan dan menepuk sisi kirinya, isyarat agar Hinata mau duduk di sampingnya.

Dengan cekatan, Hinata membenahi rok birunya sebelum duduk di dekat Naruto, matanya sedikit menyipit karena posisi duduk mereka menghadap matahari yang tengah menyebarkan sinar senjanya. Hinata menoleh ke samping, menatap pemuda yang tampak begitu asyik memainkan bola basket yang ada di tangannya. Dari gerak-geriknya, Hinata tahu kalau Naruto ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun Hinata menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya.

"Kau sedang ada masalah ya?" tanya Naruto, memutuskan sunyi di antara mereka.

"Kenapa bertanya seperti itu?"

"Akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat sedih, Hinata-_chan_." Naruto menoleh ke arah Hinata. "Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?"

"Hemmm." jawab Hinata, singkat.

"Apa itu?"

_Kamu._

"Nilai-nilaiku sedikit menurun."

"Dan pasti ayahmu mengomel lagi, ya kan?" tebak Naruto, yang dibalas anggukan oleh Hinata.

Naruto tersenyum, sementara tangan kirinya beralih merongoh ranselnya dan mengambil sebuah kotak makan berwarna ungu muda, membuka penutupnya yang berwarna putih lalu mengangsurkannya kepada Hinata. "Maaf."

"Engg?" Hinata bergantian menatap Naruto dan sepotonng bolu gulung yang ada di kotak makan itu.

"Ma—maaf, waktu itu aku lupa kalau ada janji denganmu."

"Hmm, ya. Tidak apa-apa." Hinata tersenyum memaklumi, kembali mengangsurkan kotak makan itu kepada Naruto.

"Tidak, ini sebagai permintaan maafku."

"Tapi aku yang membuat bolu gulung itu, Naru-_kun_."

"Tapi ini telah menjadi milikku, dan aku memberikannya padamu sebagai permintaan maaf. Terima saja lah." balas Naruto sedikit memaksa. Sembari menahan senyum, Hinata mengambil bolu gulung buatannya dan memakannya sedikit.

"Padahal waktu itu aku ingin memakannya bersamamu setelah mengajarimu melempar bola, tapi aku malah melupakan janjiku. Saat di rumah aku hampir menghabiskannya, sampai saat tinggal sepotong aku malah teringat janjiku padamu. Maaf ya..."

Hinata terkekeh pelan, sebelum mengangguk. Senyum tak mau hilang dari wajahnya.

"Bolu gulung buatanmu sangat lezat, Hinata-_chan_. Kue buatanmu adalah makanan kedua favoritku setelah ramen."

Untuk sesaat Hinata tertegun, hangat merambati pipi putihnya dan memberinya semburat merah. Untungnya saat itu matahari tengah membawa sinar merah kekuningan, sehingga rona wajahnya tidak terlalu kentara. Mata opalnya melirik ke arah Naruto yang sedang memandangi langit yang bergradasi orange merah-biru lembayung, menatap wajah yang kini ditimpa sinar matahari sore yang hangat, tengah tersenyum ceria.

"Besok-besok, kau jangan bersedih lagi ya, Hina-_hime_. Melihat wajahmu yang cemberut akhir-akhir ini sangatlah tidak menyenangkan"

"Iya-iya,"

"Suatu saat nanti, kau tidak akan pernah merasakan kesedihan lagi. Akan ada seseorang yang senantiasa menghapus raut sedih di wajahmu." entah mengapa, Naruto malah berkata seperti itu.

"Hmmph. Apa benar-benar ada orang yang seperti itu?"

"Ada," kata Naruto pelan, mengacak rambut biru tua Hinata. "Aku contohnya."

"Hilangkan dulu sifat pelupamu, Naru-kun." rona merah di wajahnya makin menjadi. Jantungnya mulai menggila entah karena apa.

"Makanya, kamu harus selalu mengingatkanku." balas Naruto, beringsut ke dekat Hinata lalu dengan lahapnya menghabiskan kue bolu yang belum dihabiskan oleh Hinata. Kini jantungnya tak lagi meronta-ronta, melainkan meloncat dan berlari keliling lapangan basket—tidak separah yang dituliskan, tapi itulah yang tengah dirasakan oleh Hinata.

"Wajahmu yang sedang merona… sangatlah manis Hina-_hime_."

Di bawah langit yang bersemburat merah, mereka saling bertatapan.

Pelan-pelan mulai menyadari, ada sesuatu yang lain di dalam persahabatan mereka. Di dalam hati mereka.

**the End**

**~0o0~**

**AUTHOR'S SIDE**

Saya lagi sinting.

Saya lagi kampret.

Saya melanggar deadline.

Semoga penyelenggara _challenge_ nggak misuh-misuh mendapati ada satu dari peserta _challenge _yang melanggar aturan #ckiaattt

Fic diselesaikan dengan penuh rasa berdebar-debar karena mengejar deadline yang tak terkejar. Pada akhirnya saya harus terkapar dan menggelepar karena dua jam penuh berkutat dengan fanfic ini.

Pada akhirnya, inilah fanfic saya, satu lagi kisah tentang Tuan Matahari dan Nona Kelabu. Sedikit berbeda dari yang biasanya saya tulis, karena lebih banyak friend-shit-nya (baca : ngomel-monolog-galau-kampret) dibandingkan romens-nya (baca : picisan-sinting-hasil-pikiran-yang-depresi).

Well, sama seperti biasanyaaa…

Narsiezz dikit nggak papa yaphz?

**NaruHina, The Sweetest Pair…**

… **ever after…**

*****Marah? Sewot? Nggak setuju? Bakar laut!*

#geplaked


End file.
